She is the Smartest Afterall
by klber3
Summary: Hermione tutors Fred Weasley in the wee hours of the morning, what could go wrong? LEMON! Mature! HGFW, one-shot. Please read and review!


She IS The Smartest After All

One-Shot

A/N: I've** never tried either twin before, but there's a first time for everything I suppose! Read and Review please! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room at 2:27am. Fred had a Charms test in a few hours that was quite critical so of course he asked Hermione Granger. Sure she was a year younger, but she did know everything. Fred was yawning as Hermione was explaining some silent charms that Fred was having the most difficulty understanding. Hermione sighed,

"Fred, if you want to learn these before you have to write about them, you really can't be yawning!" Fred just stared blankly at her face. Her eyes certainly were droopy and it was apparent that she was tired as well. Dark circles dimmed under her eyes, and Fred felt disappointed with himself for causing that imperfection to appear on such radiant skin. For a second he was taken aback by himself for saying that, but then he finally replied to Hermione.

"I know, I know, But blimey woman! It's almost four o'clock in the morning! Look over there, we lit those candles around 9, and now they're almost out of wax." Hermione glanced around. He was right, the poor candles were on their last legs, although they still produced enough light.

"You're right. Would you like to call it a night?" Hermione asked.

"Well technically we'd call it a morning." Fred messed with her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I would like to go to bed, but I really don't want to wake up Ginny. She flips out if someone walks past her bed. I guess she is a really light sleeper." Fred nodded, "That she is! George and I used to sneak into her room and sit on the floor, and she would wake up and throw things at us, then fall right back asleep." Hermione looked shocked. She didn't have any siblings, and this was one of the moments that she was thankful for that.

"Brothers must be so mean!" Fred simply nodded again agreeing with her. Hermione kept staring at his face and giggling. She couldn't help but notice that he had cute little dimples in his cheeks when he smiled at her. His ginger orange hair was rumpled from running his hands through it so many times trying to understand the spells that Hermione had been explaining. Fred stared back at Hermione and saw that her hair looked just as crazy as he felt that his did.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione giggled.

Fred answered, "Well, I was just thinking that we really can't go back to bed looking like this."

Hermione was perplexed. Fred saw her confused expression and said, "We have sex hair. It would look ridiculous if someone woke up." Hermione was surprised by his remark, but still laughed because she was so increasingly tired. "Well maybe George or the other boys would think so, but Ginny knows I wouldn't do that kind of thing. Or I guess she thinks I wouldn't." Hermione pushed a renegade strand of hair behind her ear and stretched out her arms. As she moved her arms behind her body, her chest rose forward and her cardigan flipped open. Fred could not help but glance down, because her perky breasts peeked over the top of her sky blue tank top. Hermione caught his eyes as he was looking, but she just slightly grinned and ignored it.

"What do you mean you don't do that kind of thing?" Fred grew curious.

"You know, like sexual things that teenagers generally participate in?" Fred thought it was cute that she even talked about sex like it was an academic subject.

Then he said, "So, you mean to say you're a virgin?" and blushed waiting for an answer. Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot into a blush as well.

"I guess so. I mean, It's almost happened before, but not actually." Hermione felt a little embarrassed.

Fred was very shocked. "But, you're so…You know?" Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion. "No, I don't know?"

"Well, you're fucking hot. To put it frankly." Fred said as he sat up straighter on the couch next to her. "Sorry." Fred quickly added. Hermione thought about what to respond. She was flattered and surprised at the same time. "It's fine." She laughed nervously. "You really think I'm…well attractive?" She muttered sheepishly.

"Everyone does. I mean have you seen yourself? It's like the perfect combination of chest and ass. Err…at least that's what I've heard."

He shifted his eyes to his feet. Of course he had looked plenty of times. Sometimes he couldn't stop the images that he saw in his head. He frequently saw her scantily clad or on her knees hungrily sucking on his manhood.

"I was not aware. If I'm so desirable, then why don't boys come after me or talk to me?"

"Because you intimidate them. You are so incredibly smart to go along with your perfect body, that us gents don't want to get rejected because we know you could have really anyone you want. Hell! You went to the ball with Viktor Krum for Merlin's sake."

Hermione sat there and pondered what Fred had said. She remembered the way that boys stared at her in amazement at the Yule Ball. Ron was so jealous he wanted to explode. She did have a wonderful time with Viktor regardless. Come to think of it, she realized how often boys did glance at her when she wasn't in those bulky robes.

The clock on the wall now said that it was 3:05 in the morning. "Boys are so odd." Hermione yawned and stretched again. Hermione took off her cardigan and pulled her tank top strap back up as it was sliding down her shoulder. Fred could not stop himself from looking once again. When her tank top strap was down, he caught the strap from her bra peeking out. It was black and it looked as if it were lacey. Fred wanted to badly to see that bra, or what was underneath it for that matter. Her breasts were still looking as if they wanted to spill out of her shirt. His cock jumped a little bit inside his pants just thinking about it.

"So… who did you almost do IT with?" Fred smiled and slid over closer to Hermione.

"George." She grinned.

"Really?" Fred cried. Hermione laughed and almost fell off of the couch with her laughter.

"No, not really. He would have told you anyway. It was a Ravenclaw boy named Preston. He is your age, but he transferred to Durmstrang anyway."

Fred heaved a large sigh of relief. If George had seen any part of her glorious body without telling him, his ass would have been kicked into Hogsmeade.

"Oh. I was a little jealous there for a moment…" Fred trailed off. He mentally slammed his head into his hands for letting that comment slip out. Hermione blushed even more.

"Why would you be jealous?" she smirked.

"I..I.. Uh. Well…" Fred paused to think of an answer that wasn't completely unbelievable. His mind drew a complete blank. (Well more than it usually did anyhow.) He finally gave up and decided to go for it.

"That would mean that he got to touch you, and maybe even see some of that wonderful figure, and kiss those delicious looking lips."

Hermione sat there in astonishment. She literally did not know what to say for once. She always had an answer! But right now she was stunned.

"Um. Thank you…" she managed to get out. Fred placed a hand on her leg.

"So! The Rictusempra charm tickles one's opponent, while Fidelious imbeds a secret within someone." Hermione jumped right back into her tutoring. It was the only thing that she could think of to do in this interesting situation. Fred simply said, "Right." and seemed to chuckle a little bit. His hand moved up her leg a little bit more. It was on her upper thigh at the moment. She was wearing a medium color blue wash pair of jeans, and he could feel the warmth of her legs and her lady bits radiating towards his hand. At this point, Fred was sitting right next to Hermione, and he could smell the vanilla fragrance that lingered in her hair. Hermione turned her face to his, and realized exactly how close they actually were. She could now smell him. He had on some sort of cologne that made her want to tackle him. His scent was just so intoxicating. Hermione had felt that this conversation was leading down a slippery slope, but she didn't know if she could resist the temptation anymore.

"Fred, are you a um, a virgin?" she managed to get out of her nervous throat. She wasn't expecting a yes. He grinned a little bit, and said, "No. I have some experience. Not that I'm saying I've done it with a thousand women or anything…But I think I'm pretty good at what I do."

Hermione got another feeling of embarrassment again, and blushed for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Hermione decided to get a little less timid. She placed her hand on Fred's leg in return. She actually placed her hand closer to his "zone" than he had on her.

Fred grinned, and retaliated by moving his hand again. It was turning into a very tension filled version of chicken. Neither of them wanted to stop. Hermione looked Fred up and down. Fred removed his hand for a moment, and took off his jacket, revealing a very hugging light grey t-shirt. Quickly he replaced his hand. Hermione could see his broad and muscular looking shoulders.

She had never really noticed how attractive he was. Sure, she had glanced him over a few times and checked out his ass. She always liked what she saw. As her eyes roamed lower, she saw beside her hand that Fred's cock had become very present. She could feel the heat energizing around it on her hand that was mere centimeters away.

"Hermione…Do you want me to help you out?" Fred asked. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well, I can do this." Fred leaned onto Hermione and ended up on top of her. Hermione laid there, and Fred began to unbutton her pants. He wriggled them down a little bit. Her panties were wet with desire. He got his hand down to her clit and began to rub. He leaned onto her more, and their lips crashed together. She moaned as he pleasured her, and then he slipped a finger inside of her. Hermione gasped at his entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more fiercely. She savored the taste of his tongue inside of her mouth. He pulled her pants down much further until they were at her ankles. He continued slowly working in and out of her. She wanted much more. His free hand moved up and began to caress her breasts. Hermione stopped and ripped her tank top off of her head as fast as she could.

Fred managed to unclasp her bra with one hand with the flick of his fingers. Hermione was impressed, and realized she was in great hands, literally. Fred slipped out of Hermione and rubbed both breasts with force. He began to suck on her nipples one by one and she wrenched in pleasure. She moaned again. Hermione simply could not take it anymore. She reached down and unbuttoned Fred's pants. She wriggled them off of him as he had done to her. She reached into his green plaid boxers and grabbed his hard dick. It was throbbing and was wet with pre-come. She cupped her hand around it firmly and began to rub up and down on it. He moved and kissed down her stomach until he came to the top of her pelvis and then moved back up until he reached her breasts again.

Hermione continued working his cock, and increased her speed. Fred began to bite his lip with pleasure, and he whispered Hermione's name. "Fred, I want you inside of me." she said lightly. Fred grinned even more than he already was, and said, "So you want me to fuck you?" Hermione caught her breath and nodded. He squeezed her breasts harder and she exclaimed "Yes! Please fuck me!" Hermione unbuttoned his boxers and his long shaft fell out. Her eyes grew wide when she saw how large it really was. She thought to herself that there was no way she could take it. She didn't care. Fred pulled her soaking panties off and began to rub her clit with his member. She whimpered with anticipation, and he began to spread her lower lips.

"You want me in your juicy little pussy?" He stopped right before he entered. She nodded and bit her lip in preparation. He thrust into her, and she let out a stifled scream. It felt so wonderful and hurt at the same time. Luckily she was so wet that it slid in and out easy. Fred started out slow, and Hermione looked like she was going to explode. "Oh my…Ah!" She squealed. She wrapped her arms around him and he started to go harder and faster. As he went in deeper, she clawed her nails into his back. He whispered into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't ever forget it."

Then she started humping him just as violently as he was thrusting in and out of her. Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She was panting and moaning as sweat dripped off of Fred's face onto her bouncing breasts. He grabbed onto them as he plowed into her tight pussy. Hermione gasped as she felt herself orgasm onto him, and her whole body shook. Fred thrust a few more times and he finally exploded inside of her. He felt himself grow limp as he came out of her. Hermione sat up and kissed Fred, and ruffled up his hair. They both laid there and regained their composure until Hermione spoke.

"Thank you Fred." she smiled. He smiled back at her and kissed her again.

"Well, now you're not a virgin, so you can't get away with your innocent act much longer." he chuckled to her.

"True, but I guess now our sex hair is called for."

Fred put his boxers and pants back on while Hermione put on her bra, panties. And jeans. Fred stopped her before she could put her shirt back on. He grabbed her breasts firmly one last time before he let go. Hermione giggled, and finally put her shirt on. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't know if I'd ever get to touch those again, or see you naked again. I wanted to savor it." Hermione laughed at him.

"Don't worry. After rocking my world like THAT, you can see it anytime."

Fred's eyes grew wide and he perked right up. He looked down at his school work, and remembered his test in a few hours. He said, "Well, I guess you're going to have to tutor me a lot more then. So want to call it a morning?"

She saw the clock said 3:45am. She closed his book, and stood up. "Yes. I guess if Ginny asks about my hair, I'll have a good story for her now."

"Hmmm, I guess now George can kick my ass for seeing that body." Fred said.

"I guess so." Hermione giggled. "Oh! I have a Transfiguration test tomorrow… Do you think you can tutor me tonight?" Fred grinned. Hermione replied, "Fine, I'll see you tonight." and she walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm for the night.


End file.
